Mga Brilyante
These are fictional items and characters that diversify the plot of this show. They give the users powers and support in times of need. 2016 series The Mother Gem containing the powers of the elements - Fire, Air, Water, Earth and the Fifth Element - was created by Emre to aid the four kingdoms in destroying Etheria. After serving its purpose in Etheria's destruction it became the reservoir of balance. When Cassiopea was still the Queen of Lireo, she became the gem's keeper. After ending her reign, she lived in her own island and placed the gem in a table. Because of the massive power it contains, Adhara took interest of it and tried to claim it. Fortunately, Cassiopea destroyed Adhara's Armed Airship by using the gem. In order to keep it safe, Cassiopea then used the Kabilan to cleave it into four (Later revealed to be five) gems. Appearance The gems have their new look and shape inspired by things related to their element. *Brilyante ng Apoy: Flame-inspired Ruby. *Brilyante ng Hangin: Tornado-inspired Sapphire. *Brilyante ng Tubig: Ripple-inspired Emerald *Brilyante ng Lupa: Seed-inspired Topaz *The Ikalimang Brilyante is smaller in size looking more like a shard than a gem. It's colored white probably because it resembles the Inang Brilyante which is also white in color and containing all the four elements. *The Byoletang Brilyante: Cube-shaped Amethyst Commanding Their keeper only has to give a command that doesn't defy their limitations and it will be granted. It isn't neccessary to mention the name of the gem when summoning it or giving command to the gem. Pao Pao calls the fifth gem Kaibigan and Pirena often calls the gem she has Brilyante alone. Abilities Granted The gems provide a lot of abilities to their keeper each being unique and element based. When a Sang'gre teleports they disappear in a flurry of white light, but when Sang'gre Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya acquired the elemental gems they no longer dissapear in a flurry of white light, it has been changed relatedly to their element. *Pirena dissapears in a Red flurry of light with fire spark like particles. *Amihan dissapears with a Cloud like flurry with blue particles representing breeze. *Alena dissapears with a Green water like Flurry with water particles representing water sprouts. *and Danaya dissapears with a Flurry of Dust and Soil with Pebble like particles. Obedience The gems have a life force of their own they can also disobey their keeper when they give a command that will cause harm to themselves. The rules of Devas govern the obedience of the Brilyantes as thet cannot obey a command that contradicts the rules of Devas as shown when Brilyante ng Lupa didn't heal Mira because she tried to take away her own life. Fusion The gems can unite or converge with another gem along with it's keeper resulting into a much more powerful effect. Sometimes the keeper of the gems themselves do not know the outcome of the fusion such as Danaya and LilaSari and Hagorn when he used fused the Ikalimang Brilyante and the Brilyante ng Apoy. GemFusion2005.png|Fusion in the 2005 series. GemFusion2016.png|Fusion in the 2016 series. Limitations The gems give their keepers various abilities oriented to the element the gem possesses and symbolizes. However, there are limitations to these powers. *Neither of the gems can create a portal to Encantadia or the Mortal World vice versa. *Neither of the gems can show a vision of the past but they can let an Encantado/a know the truth through their feelings. Weaknesses *Any of the gems powers doesn't affect Hagorn as he is immune to them because of Ether's blessing. Apoy.jpg|Brilyante ng Apoy Hangin.jpg|Brilyante ng Hangin CfsuR2DUUAEaObP.jpg|Brilyante ng Tubig Lupa.jpg|Brilyante ng Lupa 5thBrilyante.jpg|Ikalimang Brilyante Inang Brilyante.jpg|Inang Brilyante Capture.PNG|Byoletang Brilyante. 2005-2006 Series The powers of the four elements were originally contained in a white diamond-shaped gem called the Hope Gem however when Cassiopeia cleaved the gem the once single gem, became four gems in different colors and shapes. (Diamond shaped Ruby, Circle shaped Sapphire, Oval shaped Emerald and Rectangle shaped Topaz.) Each of the gems contained separately the powers of the four elements Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. The history of the four elemental jewels date back to the First Great War with the fall of the Etherian Empire. It extends all the way to the present Encantadian timeline. Rebel Alliance and the First Great War The four brilyante were initially created as a single gem that the bathalang Emre bequethed to the leaders of the rebel alliance (Bartimus of Hathoria, Meno of Sapiro, Cassiopeia of Lireo and Aegen of Adamya) to aid them in their struggle against the Etherian Empire. After the fall of Etheria, the jewel was entrusted to the most stable nation at the time, Sapiro. Fearful that the gem's power will corrupt Sapiro, Cassiopeia, the first Queen of Lireo made the fateful decision and use the Kabilan Sword (the sword once belong to Etheria) to break the gem into four fragments that embodies the four elements it contain: water, fire, wind and earth. Because of this act, the four kingdoms of Encantadia lose their alliance and Cassiopeia was cursed by Bathalang Emre and banished by Lireo. The four gem fragments were vested upon the four kingdoms. Sapiro was given the Brilyante ng Lupa, Hathoria was given the Brilyante ng Apoy, Lireo was given the Brilyante ng Hangin, and Adamya was given the Brilyante ng Tubig. Encantadia Book 1 and the Second Great War King Arvak of Hathoria, resentul of Cassiopeia's decision and deeply concerned by Hathoria's lack of apparent natural resources, launched a campaign of conquest throughout Encantadia, aided by his son and heir Hagorn. They successfully conquered Adamya and acquired the Brilyante ng Tubig, but were stopped cold when the Sapirians came to Adamya's rescue. Though successful in slaying King Armeo and acquiring the Brilyante ng Lupa, King Arvak died at the hands of Prince Raquim, and he takes all the three gem. To ensure its protection, Sapiro's Prinsipe Raquim traveled to Lireo and take the three gems to the queen of the Diwatas, Minea's custody and guardianship of all four elemental jewels, assured that the powerful Lirean throne would never let the brilyante fall into Hathorian hands. The brilyantes remained safe in Lireo until Sang'gre Pirena stole the Brilyante ng Apoy to aid her in defeating Ynang Reyna during the challenge for the throne. Failing in her attempt and bitter of Minea's imagined favoritism, Pirena fled to Hathoria, carrying with her the Brilyante ng Apoy as bargaining chip with now King Hagorn. To protect the three remaining jewels, Minea entrusted them to her three remaining children, Amihan (Brilyante ng Hangin), Alena (Brilyante ng Tubig) and Danaya (Brilyante ng Lupa). Gallery ElementalGems2005.jpg|The four elemental gems Keepers of the Brilyantes When a keeper receives guardianship, she binds her life force to the jewel, and effectively becomes its personification and vessel. This grants the keeper unlimited access to its power, as well as becomes the master of its Spirit Guides. One of the many abilities granted to a keeper is the ability to bestow blessings to any creature or object they wish. One case of this was when Lira, while still in her mother's womb, was blessed by her aunts Alena and Danaya with the gift of a beast-taming voice and protection against Pirena's powers, respectively. Guardianship of a jewel may be obtained through two ways: free will or death. A jewel must be bequeathed by the keeper of her own free will, or it may be taken from her upon her death. These rules are not set in stone, however, and particularly creative keepers have been known to work their way around them when the need arose. Moments before her death, Pirena commanded the Jewel of Fire to remain with her even in the afterlife, causing all light and warmth to disappear from all of Encantadia. Though the keepers of the brilyantes have changed hands several times over its history, the most important of its keepers were the four daughters of Ynang Reyna Minea: *Pirena - Brilyante ng Apoy *Amihan - Brilyante ng Hangin *Alena - Brilyante ng Tubig *Danaya - Brilyante ng Lupa In the 2016 series a fifth keeper is introduced: *Pirena - Brilyante ng Apoy *Amihan - Brilyante ng Hangin *Alena - Brilyante ng Tubig *Danaya - Brilyante ng Lupa *Pao Pao - Ikalimang Brilyante (Unknown Power) Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Brilyantes